Way Out Desire
by reepetra
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, seorang fotografer yang bekerja dibawah naungan Departemen Penyergapan organisasi Kimnam. Hidupnya sebatang kara, namun tetap menjalaninya dengan damai. Sampai dia bertemu dengan mahluk mencurigakan yang juga brengsek (dan sialnya menggoda) bernama Kim Taehyung. [Taekook/Vkook, others. R18.] [Updated. Pls read the note.]
1. Prologue - I Shouldn't Know

Terkadang, kau menggunakan otak untuk memikirkan sesuatu hal yang tidak seharusnya wajar untuk dibayangkan. Kau berusaha untuk tidak memberi halangan diantara apa yang akan kau pikirkan dengan apa yang akan kau perbuat, kau biarkan mereka berjalan seperti apa yang kau usahakan dengan kepercayaan imajinermu sendiri.

Kau membentuk pola-pola mimpi sederhana yang membuatnya terlihat biasa, namun ketika kau berusaha merangkainya sedemikian rupa dengan sepuhan wawasan yang menciptakan ketakjuban dengan perlahan.

Kau terlalu percaya dengan dunia yang tabu, kau bahkan berusaha menciptakan **dunia** milikmu sendiri, dimana hanya engkau dan imajinasi yang kau bangun didalamnya. Kau berpikir dengan baik sebelumnya apa saja yang akan kau lakukan dan keajaiban tak terbatas di **dunia** milikmu yang akan perbuat, dan apa saja jalan cerita yang kau muat didalamnya bersama dengan kebahagiaanmu.

Namun, disaat itu juga resiko sekecil apapun sempat tak terpikirkan dan hampir tenggelam ketika kesenangan justru berperan keji untuk menutupinya. Kau menyadarinya ketika kau telah jatuh kedalam lubang yang sempat kau ciptakan untuk menjebak rasa ketidakbahagiaan tersebut, dan kau berusaha mencari dimana ada **kesempatan**. Dan dimana **jalan keluar**.

Eksistensi hidup berdampingan dengan satuan ekologi alam. Ekosistem memasukanmu kedalam ruang lingkup mereka yang tak pernah berujung. Penuh akan segala macam jalan yang ditempuh atas karunia yang khalik, demi mencapai kedamaian bersama yang diidamkan.

Namun, ada suatu hal yang lain jauh didalam dirimu. Pemikiranmu membentengi setiap pemasukan indoktrinasi yang berusaha menggapai hingga ke rongga tubuhmu. Kau biarkan mereka yang seperadaban denganmu berada disekitarmu, namun tidak membiarkan mereka menyentuh sedikitpun alam pikirmu. Lantas, kepuasan apa yang sebenarnya kau kejar hingga berani mempertaruhkan luka?

" _ **Katakan padaku, apa yang kau cari?"**_

" _ **Kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kurasakan selama aku hidup."**_

" _ **Akan kuberikam, namun ikat perjanjian ini dengan dirimu sebagai jaminannya."**_

" _ **Seberapa yakin kau dapat mengabulkannya?"**_

" _ **Jauh dari ekspetasimu."**_

* * *

 **TIK! TOK!**

 **Sunyi senyap meredam dinginnya malam. Kudengar dentang jam yang berdetak, seirama dengan jantungmu. Kau bergetar melihatku, dan kaupun berusaha menggerakan kedua kakimu menjauh dari keberadaanku. Kau takut, takut, dan takut melihat kehadiranku yang kau anggap sebagai cerita karanganmu. Aku mencium bau menggoda dari dalam nadimu, memacu bersamaan dengan adrenalinmu yang kini berada dalam kelamnya fiksi yang kau ciptakan dalam semu.**

* * *

 **I take no profit.** Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **mine**.

Warning(s) contain; MalexMale/Slash, AU, R18, **Highly unrecommended to someone who feels disturbed with** Explicit Sex Intercourse, Knotting, Supernatural Activities/Minding, etc. related. **Unedited**.

* * *

Kamera SLR Kanon tergantung dilehernya. Tudung jaket berwarna hitamnya menutupi kepalanya yang memiliki rambut sewarna karbonat kelam. Wajah setengah tertunduk membuat poni dengan panjang melebihi alis menyamarkan mata dengan gelap, sementara dirinya terlihat berdiri disalah satu sisi gedung yang tak berpenerangan. Dia mungkin bisa menyamakan dirinya dengan seorang ninja yang handal, karena ia kini tengah berkamuflase sebaik mungkin agar tak terlihat dengan orang-orang disana.

Ya, disana tepatnya pusat matanya kini berfokus. Ia terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memfoto beberapa bagian yang memang ia butuhkan untuk kedepannya. Ia sedikit memicing, berusaha menajamkan pandangannya untuk mengamati dengan baik apa yang ada didepan sebuah gedung ditengah jalanan yang sangat sepi ini, agar ia bisa mendapatkan hasil jepretan yang bagus nantinya.

" _ **Sudah terlalu sering banyak penculikan saat ini. Kemungkinan besar yang merebak saat ini adalah penculikan-penculikan tersebut adalah salah satu bagan rencana dari pengambilan organ tubuh secara besar-besaran oleh Blackmarket sebelum di ekspor secara menyelubung keseluruh dunia. Terhendus kabar bahwa pusat Blackmarket yang hampir diketahui di Seoul terdapat di tempat terpencil didalam hutan yang ada di pusat perkampungan modern yang telah lama tidak ditinggali. Dan aku ingin kau pergi kesana dan berhati-hati mengambil setiap gambar mencurigakan yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk kita menggebrak lokasi nanti. Dan aku ingin kau mengerjakannya sesegera mungkin karena kita harus segera bergerak cepat meringkus kawanan picik ini. Kau mengerti?"**_

Dan ia tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima perintah tersebut. Maka dari itulah mengapa ia sekarang berdiri ditempat ini, tempat yang cukup jauh dari lokasi yang susah payah dicarinya dan tentu saja bersembunyi dengan baik agar tak satupun dari orang berpakaian hitam disana ada yang tahu tentang keberadaannya.

Ada sekitar lima orang yang berbadan besar dan kekar, berdiri disamping sebuah mobil box besar yang terparkir tepat disamping gedung. Dan kelimanya mengenakan setelan hitam yang begitu kentara dengan gelapnya malam saat ini, mereka semua memakai kacamata hitam yang membuatnya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajah mereka. Ia tahu, orang-orang tersebut terlihat seperti _bodyguard_ yang juga merupakan agen dari Blackmarket tersebut. Tersadar, ia pun melihat arloji ditangannya, sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam dan ia baru saja mendapat satu petunjuk, gedung yang dicarinya tersebut. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat pergerakan mencurigakan salah seorang dari kelimanya menuju belakang mobil box dan membuka satu persatu kuncinya.

Ia menggerakan kameranya mengambil gambar tersebut, dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat hasil gambar sempurna yang didapatnya. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada mobil box tersebut. Matanya membelalak melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, satu persatu dari keempatnya mulai bergerak memasuki box besar tersebut dan keluar dengan menggendong orang-orang tak sadarkan diri.

Yang membuatnya sedikit ngeri adalah yang digendong halnya karung beras tersebut kebanyakan wanita dan mereka semua diikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, sementara matanya sudah ditutupi dengan penutup mata berwarna hitam dan mulutnya disumpal dengan kain yang entah ia tidak tahu apa. Ia sedikit tidak tega ketika melihat salah satu dari _bodyguard_ menarik orang terakhir dari dalam box. Orang tersebut tidak pingsan halnya korban lainnya yang digendong tadi, terlihat dari bagaimana orang yang merupakan pria itu terus meronta sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri dengan satu jambakan keras dan akhirnya dilempar keatas bahu sang _bodyguard_ kemudian dibawa masuk kedalam gedung, bersama dengan korban-korban yang lain.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa melihat hal ini, namun entah mengapa melihat hal yang satu ini membuat perasaannya terus-terusan merasa tidak enak. Beruntung ia sempat mengambil gambar-gambar tadi, ia sedikit mendengus kesal ketika gambar terakhir yang ia ambil sedikit kabur. Wajar saja, tangannya bergetar hebat melihat bagaimana malangnya pria tersebut memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika orang tersebut dirinya.

...Ugh, tidak terimakasih, ia masih sayang seluruh organ didalam tubuhnya dan tak mungkin membiarkan organ-organnya dijual percuma begitu saja. Ia, Jeon Jungkook, jurnalis handal yang namanya terkenal hanya saja keadaannya tak pernah diketahui oleh masyarakat awam. Bukannya terkenal sebagai seseorang yang sangat berjasa mencari informasi agar bisa disajikan pada masyarakat, bisa-bisa justru dirinyalah yang jadi pusat informasi, dengan Headline bertuliskan; **Seorang jurnalis handal ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, beberapa organ tubuh ikut hilang ketika tengah mencari berita**. Urgh, tidak terimakasih, membayangkan hal tersebut saja sudah membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

Dirinya terkesiap ketika mendengar suara derum mesin yang membuatnya kembali bergerak dan mengintip dibalik dinding, mobil box tersebut bergerak menjauh dari gedung misterius tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang _bodyguard_ datang kemudian membentuk posisi siap jaga didepan pintu. Ia kembali mengarahkan kameranya dan tanpa sadar ia kembali mengambil gambar keduanya, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar mereka berdua tidak sadar jika barusan ia memotret mereka.

" _ **ADA YANG KABUR!"**_

" _ **KEJAR! DASAR BODOH!"**_

Mata Jungkook membelalak hebat, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ada seorang pemuda yang sedikit terlihat familiar dimatanya, berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru keluar gedung. Dua _bodyguard_ tersebut terkesiap dan menggerakkan kedua kaki mereka mengejar pemuda tersebut. Merasa tak lagi dalam posisi yang aman, Jungkook ikut menggerakan kakinya seperti kepiting ke sisi gedung yang lebih jauh dan tentu saja lebih gelap.

" _ **HEY! ADA SATU ORANG JUGA YANG LARI!"**_

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati ada beberapa _bodyguard_ yang menunjuk kemudian berlari kearahnya dengan sangat cepat, membuatnya harus terkesiap dan memilih berlari beberapa saat kemudian. _'Shit!'_ Jungkook pun menggerakan kakinya semakin cepat dan masuk diantara lorong gelap yang berada didekatnya. Ia dapat mendengar bunyi cipakan-cipakan air yang menggenang menghantam sepatu keds-nya. Ia masih dapat mendengar samar-samar suara tapak kaki berlarian dari berbagai arah dan juga teriakan-teriakan pria tersebut diantara sunyinya malam. Ia menggigit bibir dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan dinding serapat mungkin, kembali berkamuflase agar tak terlihat oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ yang berlarian melewati pintu masuk lorong tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Berlari dari kejaran budak-budak Blackmarket itu, hm?"

 _._

 _ **DEG**_

 _._

Jungkook kembali terkesiap entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ketika mendapati suara tersebut berada sangat dekat dengannya. Seseorang berdiri disisi lain lorong yang buntu, dengan bersandar pada dindingnya dan memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana. Iris dwiwarna menatap lurus kearah Jungkook, sementara dirinya terlihat bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan yang terang. Jungkook harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mendapati orang tersebut bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan mendekatinya.

Merasa was-was, ia pun melepaskan tubuhnya dari dinding dan berjalan mundur, berusaha menjauhi seseorang tersebut. Ia seorang pemuda yang tampan, dan Jungkook tak dapat membohongi dirinya jika ia benar-benar memikirkan rupa pemuda itu. Tapi, melihat posisi yang tidak menyenangkan ini membuatnya lebih memilih untuk mengambil langkah mundur.

"Y—yah! Mundur, atau aku akan berteriak!" Jungkook pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat ia tak lagi ditutupi sisi gelap gedung, membuat kemungkinan ditemukan oleh para _bodyguard-bodyguard_ tersebut semakin besar. Pemuda tersebut menyeringai, matanya beralih memandang langit dan terfokus pada bulan purnama yang terang diatas sana. Ia berdiri angkuh, berusaha mengintimidasi Jungkook dengan caranya menatap orang penuh kekuasaan.

"Berteriak saja, resikonya kau tahu sendiri. Aku sebenarnya menemuimu hanya untuk memberimu dua pilihan."

Jungkook menyerngit. Ia terkekeh dengan nada bergetar, berusaha mengejek pemuda tersebut—juga mengendurkan rasa takutnya yang terlihat ketika pemuda tersebut merespon ejekannya dengan seringaian tipis yang justru sarat akan hal-hal mencurigakan. Pemuda tersebut menajamkan pandangannya. Detak jantung Jungkook kembali berdetak diluar normal, ia terlihat begitu menakutkan sekarang ini. Padahal ia tahu bahwa mereka adalah sama-sama lelaki dalam konteks ini, dan hal menakutkan yang sekaligus membingungkan disaat bersamaan adalah; ia tidak tahu siapa ia dan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini padanya nanti. Poin tambahan untuk menambah rasa takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau terpojok, dan kau tak bisa mengelak pernyataan itu, Jeon Jungkook."

Ia tidak bisa mengelak, memang benar. Dan hal yang paling ia ragukan adalah darimana pemuda ini tahu namanya bahkan sebelum ia sempat memperkenalkan diri. Demi Tuhan, dari segi manapun ia tidak akan memperkenalkan namanya pada orang asing ditambah posisi yang dipertaruhkan ini. Tersudut diantara dua bahaya yang akan datang.

"Langsung keinti, Jungkook sayang."

Satu suara panggilan yang terdengar lirih namun berat mengirimkan getaran ketengkuk Jungkook, membuatnya harus mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Pilihan pertama, aku membiarkanmu berlari keluar sana, mencari **jalan keluar** mu sendiri dan pada akhirnya kau tahu sendiri apa resikonya nanti apabila kau tidak bisa menemukannya."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Desah nafas tersebut mendekat ketelinganya, tubuhnya merapat diantara dinding dan tubuh pemuda tersebut. Ia menggaruk dinding ketika jantungnya kembali berdetak diluar normal, membuat lututnya melemas. Kamera yang terkalung dilehernya mendadak dilepas tanpa sepengetahuannya, membuat pemuda tersebut memiliki kesempatan lebih untuk merapatkan tubuhnya kian dekat tanpa pembatas.

"Pilihan kedua," tangan Jungkook bergerak cepat mendorong pundak pemuda tersebut ketika desah nafas ia rasakan di tengkuknya.

"— **Kau ikut denganku**."

" _ **BODOH! COBA CARI DILORONG ITU!"**_

Matanya terbuka lebar ketika mendapati wajah pemuda tersebut berada tepat didepannya. Derap langkah kaki mendekat membuat nafasnya putus-putus. Ia terlihat begitu mengenaskan, tatapan memohonnya harus keluar tepat ke hadapan mata pemuda tersebut, membuat seringaiannya melebar.

"Ku—kumohon..."

"Pilihan yang sangat bagus."

.

 _ **DEG**_.

.

Nafasnya seakan berhenti, Jungkook dapat melihat dengan jelas taring yang muncul disela bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibirnya tersebut. Membuatnya harus mencengkram erat pundak tersebut, sementara tatapannya—diantara memohon untuk diselamatkan juga memohon agar tidak diapa-apakan—terlihat jelas terkunci dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pemuda beriris coklat hazel berpendar merah keemasan.

Tapak kaki berburu terdengar kian dekat, adrenalinnya terpacu semakin laju dari normal. Ia pun merasakan sesak yang sangat diantara sela paru-parunya.

—Sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan dipelukan pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut terdiam menatap Jungkook, ia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook kemudian mengendongnya seakan-akan ia adalah **pengantin** nya. Akhirnya kakinya bergerak menghentak tanah dan sedetik kemudian ia telah berada diatap disalah satu gedung yang ada didekat mereka barusan. Suatu keanehan terlihat ketika ia melompati gedung-gedung tersebut dengan mudahnya.

Membiarkan tubuh mereka hilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

 _ **DRAP.**_

 _._

 _ **DRAP.**_

.

"Aku benar-benar mendengar ada yang berbicara didalam lorong ini!"

"Apa mungkin!? Lihatlah! Sekarang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disini. Ah, pasti sudah kabur ketempat yang lebih jauh."

"Tsk, yasudah, kita cari ditempat lain!"

.

—Dan derap langkah kaki tersebut kembali menjauh.

* * *

—To Be Continued—

* * *

Fanfiksi datang ~ /banting setir /nak. Ini fanfik terinspirasi dari apa yak entah mengapa saya lupa, wkwk. /dikemplang. Intinya ini juga full action tapi entah saya bingung ini bakalan crime apa tidak karena unsur kriminalnya minim sekali dan lebih dominan ke supernatural lol.

Ini saya ketik cuman dalam 45 menit, dimohon kalo ada yang aneh dan bikin mual /nangis/, maafkan saya karena ngetik ngebut itu kebiasaan saya karena kalau idenya samar-samar, saya bisa ngestuck dan lupa ditengah jalan haha. Mungkin ini cuman 2shot atau 3shot.

 **Can you guest what creatures these 'anonymous' is?** (actually, bukan cuman satu yang akan muncul seiring jalan cerita, so just find out later :))

Oh iya, jangan lupa mampir ke fanfik saya yang lain berjudul; **The Stray Dog** , dengan pairing Taekook, Yoonmin, Namjin, Hopekwan, dan cast lainnya. Full crime/drama fik dengan bumbu action dan percintaan panas yang menggairahkan haha /ga /promo

Last, untuk fanfik ini, sampai jumpa di bab pertama!

* * *

[—TRAILER—]

* * *

 **...::: Chapter 1 :::...**

 **\- The Unseen String of Fate -**

* * *

" _ **Ah, sial! Kita harus mendapatkan anak itu dan membawanya sebelum Bos marah."**_

"Sembunyi-sembunyian lagi, hm?"

Satu bisikan ditelinga membuat Jungkook hampir saja melemparkan kameranya ke kepala pelaku—

"Eits!"

—jika saja pergelangan tangannya tidak ditangkap terlebih dahulu.

"Kau!"

"Hai, kelinci manisku. Aku hanya berniat membantu."

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak segera melaksanakan **nya**?"

"Aku... takut. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko itu."

"Kau tahu bahwa kau sudah memulainya lebih dahulu, dan resikonya harus kau terima. Mau tidak mau harus segera kau lakukan, atau jika tidak ia akan kembali dan membawamu pergi kembali. Sudah bagus kau berhasil melarikan diri darinya, jangan sampai ia melacak jejakmu lagi. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kekuatannya, maka itulah kesempatanmu."

"Aku..."

"Bagaimanapun, kau belum memutuskan ikatan dengan dia! Dan kontrakmu sudah **meracuni** jati diri manusiamu. Cepat atau lambat, dia punya jaminan untuk menjadikanmu permaisurinya seutuhnya."

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Setahu apa, Hyung? Aku juga ada batas sabarnya, aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa benar-benar menunggumu."

"Maka lepaskan aku."

"..."

"Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk jatuh diatas kontrakku, sebaiknya kau buat perjanjian dengan yang lainnya karena jika tidak, aku juga aku akan kehilanganmu."

.

.

"Sayang?"

"Hyung, mengapa mimpi ini terus-menerus mengangguku? Apa salahku, aku—huks—tak pernah tahu apa yang membuatku—"

"Tatap aku."

"Hyung..."

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu dari **sana** , tapi yang perlu kau ingat; tetap berpegang teguh padaku dan gapai terus tanganku dimimpimu. Jangan biarkan dirimu lengah dan dibawa oleh **nya**."

* * *

 **Disamarkan gelap aku mengatur respirasi dengan udara yang tak sama. Diantara serat kasar ketidakmungkinan, aku memuslihatkan diriku dalam bayang yang menyakitkan.**

 **Yakinlah, diantara ujung cahaya ada banyak ketidakpastian. Aku tak punya pilihan, aku terjerat untuk terus mendorongmu menerima.**


	2. Message 4 U

I am **Hwang** :)

 _(was co-author here)_

p.s

this Fanfiction unfortunately;

 **DISCONTINUED**

Saya ngga tahu apakah fanfiksi ini akan lanjut atau tidak, aku menyerahkan seluruhnya ke kak Petra.

So, ini aku memutuskan lepas tangan menjadi co-author. Aku berharap suatu saat bisa berdiri sendiri.

Pls support kak Petra!

See ya later!

Thanks :)

p.s. coretan ini akan hilang begitu kak petra memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. But, please, support dia oke!

Love you all /kasih hati/


End file.
